


Darling Everything Is On Fire <3 x

by RainbowDashieXx



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011), stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Multi, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDashieXx/pseuds/RainbowDashieXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared around him, his unfamiliar environment. “How’d I get here?” He asked himself aloud. As his eyes gradually accustomed to light, he realised that he was in Tony’s room.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So Steve wakes up in Tony's bed and learns quite a lot about his fellow Avengers. Cue Cute fluff and angst x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Everything Is On Fire <3 x

Everything’s On Fire, Darling <3  
By Kira Hopcroft

Steve stared around him, his unfamiliar environment. “How’d I get here?” He asked himself aloud. As his eyes gradually accustomed to light, he realised that he was in Tony’s room. In Tony’s bed. He turned his head to the left, and there was Tony, face down, asleep. The way the early morning light crept over the flamboyant orange and gold bedsheets gave the impression that Tony was shrouded in fire and flames. Steve caught his breath as something within his chest stirred. Steve knew he ought to leave. He had only come last night to get help with his malfunctioning smartphone. Evidently he’d fallen asleep. Nothing to be ashamed of. However, He had no desire to leave. It felt strangely perfect being here. With Tony. This way. So instead, he grabbed a notepad and pencil off the side table, and began to sketch Tony in great detail. The curve of his back. Slant of his chin. Angle of his neck. How the muscles seemed to strain against his skin. Soon he heard movement from down the corridor.  
“Damn it.” Cursed Steve softly, looking at the clock. He was supposed to be cooking breakfast for Natasha and himself. Shutting the book and returning it to the oak table along with the pencil, he rose and padded out to greet whoever had woken.  
“You have some explaining to do. Is he awake?” Tasha asked, stepping out of thin air as she so often did, as soon as Steve had closed the door.  
“Hungry?” Asked Steve, trying to evade Natasha’s question. Knowing full well it wouldn’t work.  
“Yes.” She answered giving him a look he couldn’t decipher, adding, “Well?”  
“I fell asleep whilst he was fixing my phone. He’s asleep.”  
“Uh-huh.” Replied Tasha, not completely buying his story.  
“Pancakes?” Steve asked.  
“You know me.” Called Tasha over her shoulder as she slunk into the kitchen. Steve had always wondered why she felt the need to interrogate everyone who resided at Stark Tower. He never asked though. He daren’t.

When Tony woke, a light breeze swayed the thin yellow-gold curtains and filled the room with the aroma of summer and cool, fresh air. But he was hot, sweaty, afraid. Another nightmare. Wildly he grabbed at the notebook, eager to scribble down a note about arc reactor technology. Flicking through for a clean page, he came across the stunning illustration Steve had drawn whilst Tony had been sleeping. ‘Steve was here? When was he here? Why hadn’t he woken me? What did he want?’ Tony thought to himself, slightly distressed by the whole situation. Just then, Steve came in with Tony’s coffee in his hand, as he did day-in day-out without fail. A fact Tony found incredibly endearing, though he’d never admit to that thought.  
“Oh, I um, can, um explain.” Babbled Steve turning a striking yet beautiful shade of pink that set Tony’s heart a flutter. Tony merely made a choking sound in response. This certainly wasn’t what he wanted right now, to be embarrassed, half naked, in front of a colleague he had feelings for.  
“Uh, here’s your coffee.” Steve paused. May I sit down?” He asked shyly.  
Tony nodded. “Yes.”  
Steve hesitated. Then sat, and explained.  
“I remember now.” Sighed Tony, wiping his hand across his face as if to wipe away the past, once Steve had finished.  
“Stay.” He added as Steve got up to leave. Steve looked confused, but obliged nether the less. Tony sat up and stared at him. Steve looked ever so slightly edible under the hazy midday light that poured through the open window. There was something in his mannerisms that Tony couldn’t quite place, something unspoiled and unknown. Taking a sip of his coffee he let a form of lust consume his mind. Not sexual. But sensual, emotional. That’s when it him. He, Tony Stark, Iron Man, the man with everything and yet nothing. Had fallen in love with Captain America. The realisation was so sudden, so unexpected and impossible, that it left Tony choking on his drink and gasping for air.

“Tony! Are you okay? Tony?” Stammered Steve, alarmed by Tony’s sudden outbreak.  
“Fine, fine. I’m fine.” Sighed Tony when he was more or less able to breathe normally again. Steve sighed. He longed to reach out and stroke Tony’s cheek. It wasn’t the first time he’d wished to do so. He frequently heard Tony’s screams as he woke from nightmare after nightmare. The whole household hears Tony’s screams. But nobody mentions them. Steve yearned to comfort Tony. He daren’t. After all, Tony certainly wasn’t gay, or was he? At present, Tony was just sitting there, blinking his large liquid chocolate eyes up at Steve in confusion. It was this simple, innocent act that shattered Steve’s resolve. Leaning forward, he placed a light lingering kiss upon Tony’s warm lips. What he hadn’t been anticipating was for Tony to kiss back. But he did. Steve watched, no, studied Tony’s face as he lay down and faced him. His face was slightly flushed and pink. His rich black-brown hair pushed back. He was truly all Steve wanted. But was the feeling requited? He sure as hell hoped so.

‘I wonder what he’s thinking.’ Tony thought to himself as he watched an array of emotions sweep over Steve’s face, as the muscular man sat on his bed not making a sound.  
“Draw some more?” Tony requested quietly as he pushed the little leather book toward his friend.  
“What would you like me to draw?” Whispered Steve, accepting the notepad and finding a page that was clear of calculations and notes about various things Steve had no hope of ever understanding.  
“Anything.” Murmured Tony as he drifted back to sleep. Steve sighed, Tony always has had the weirdest sleeping pattern of any man he’d ever known, or woman either for that fact. Roughly an hour later, Tony woke, screaming and thrashing violently. Startling Steve and upsetting the ornate black bedside lamp. Another nightmare. The same nightmare. Fire, blood and light. Death, pain and loss. “Tony.” Soothed Steve, placing a cool hand on Tony’s cheek.  
“Steve!” Gasped Tony, clinging to his hand for dear life.  
“Shh. Shh shh shh. I’m here Tony. I’m here. Shh.” Hushed Steve as he pulled Tony into his lap, as a mother would her frightened child. “Shh.” Calmed Steve, stroking Tony’s hair. The funny thing is, this is exactly what he needed. Steve. Cool and solid and real.

“What is it you dream about?” Asked Steve sensitively, after Tony had calmed down. Tony gulped and buried his face into Steve’s muscular chest. Several minutes passed. Then several more. Steve didn’t care though. He’d stay as long as Tony wanted him there, and wait until Tony was ready to tell him. Indeed, it was over an hour before Tony began.  
“I dream,” Began Tony, gulping, “Of when my mum and dad died... in the car crash. I was returning home from a family friend’s house. I’d just got onto our street when the engines arrived. They told me she was already dead. I don’t know why it bothers me... they never loved me.” Whispered Tony. Steve had no idea what to say. Why hadn’t anyone told him? So instead of saying anything, he rose, with Tony is his arms. Then he placed Tony under the duvet and climbed in after him.  
“You’re staying?” Blinked Tony stupidly.  
“Yes. I can’t leave you.” Replied Steve, wiping a stray tear off Tony’s chin and kissing his forehead softly. “Sleep now. I’m here.” Tony would have complained about being ordered around, but was asleep in seconds, snuggled tightly into Steve’s body, hardly surprising considering he’d been in his lab for well over a week. ‘He looks so fragile, childlike when he sleeps.’ Thought Steve as he too slipped into unconsciousness.

It was Tony who woke first the following morning. The first thing his eyes focused on when he opened them, was bright red hair, pale skin, and black, skin-tight clothes. Natasha Romanova. She was perched upon the dark oak shelves opposite his bed. Her expression was as usual, unreadable.  
“Morning Tony.”  
“Tasha.” Tony responded curtly.  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“This?”  
Tasha merely waved a hand at the sleeping Steve Rogers. Tony glared at her. He had no desire to quantify ‘this’, in case he lost it...  
“You didn’t scream this morning.” Tasha stated. Her tone much softer. Genuine concern evident in her steel grey eyes.  
“No.” Tony replied. “Why do you care about me so much Tasha?” He added gently. He’d always respected her, always would.  
“You’re the only family as such that I have Tony.” She sighed. Her tone indecipherable yet again. The defensive wall built up again. Tony could sympathise with that. Tasha stepped agilely off the shelf.  
“ I do worry about you.” She exhaled as she slipped out the door into the dark shadows of the corridor.  
“She’s a marvelous woman.” breathed Steve as he stretched and rubbed sleep out one bright blue eye.  
“When did you wake?” Tony queried in alarm.  
“About five minutes ago. Why’d you want to know?”  
“You startled me a little.” Chuckled Tony, brushing hair of Steve’s forehead.

“She isn’t as hostile to you as she is to everybody else. Why?” Asked Steve as he propped himself up on one of Tonys fluffy golden pillows.  
“Our mothers were friends from when we were very small. They were both in the car. Her’s survived the crash but passed away later in hospital.” Tony’s response was barely audible.  
“Oh. I really wish people would tell me these things.” Said Steve angrily. making a mental note to confront Fury about it and get the files on his team mates.  
“I’m hungry and I need coffee. Coming?” Tony complained grabbing his dressing gown and pulling Steve out of bed.  
When they reached the kitchen come living room, Hulk was watching My Little Pony with Thor, and Clint simply pointed at the failed attempt at pancakes. Steve sighed.  
“Bruce Hulked out ‘cause I set the pancakes on fire so Thor put that crap on. Make pancakes Steeveeeee!” Whined Clint in a tone more commonly used by sulky children.  
“It’s going to be one of those days again.” breathed Steve, sincerely wishing he was still in bed with Tony.

That evening, Tony was lying in bed messing about on some screen for some project he’d probably never finish, when Clint wondered in cursing violently at his ipad.  
“Tony would you fix this lousy piece of junk?” Asked Clint.  
“Cut the crap Clint, I fixed that this morning. Why are you here?” Tony asked, reading Clint like a book.  
“Look, about you and Steve. What’s going on? Everyone knows something is happening with you two.”  
“Why do you care?” Growled Tony.  
“Because we, Tasha, Bruce, Thor and I, we are the ones who are going to have to deal with this if it all goes pear shaped!” Yelled Clint. “Just like last time... with Pepper” He added in a normal tone.  
“Get out.” Tony snarled quietly, hurt deeply by what Clint had said. He may as well have said it wasn’t going to work out. They both knew that’s what he meant.  
“Tony.”  
“Out!”  
“I’m not leaving Tony.” Clint sighed.  
“Why not? I am not a little kid anymore.” Fumed Tony. He really hated how people watched over him like a small child just because he wasn’t his father, wasn’t as competent as his father was. So damn what if he’d ruined his relationship with Pepper. It was doomed from the start. But at least Steve didn’t expect anything from him.  
“We just worry about you Tony.” Sighed Clint as he left the room.  
“If you cared you would see that for the first time in a long time, i’m happy. Truly happy.” Snapped Tony, throwing a pencil and whatever else he happened to get hold of at Clint .

“Natasha, have you seen Tony? I haven’t seen him in over a week.” Sighed Steve, flopping down onto the sofa in a ungraceful way. He was starting to worry about his eccentric friends growing absence.  
“Lab?” She asked softly, knowing full well he wasn’t there. She really does want to tell the Captain where Tony is.  
“Nope. I checked. He’s not here at all.” Steve moped.  
“Tasha..” Began Clint.  
“Shut up Barton.” She replied, giving him a poignant glare.  
“You know something! What aren’t you telling me?” Steve asked angrily, rising from the sofa and scowling at them. A few minutes passed as the tension grew.  
“Fine. He’s currently in his other bedroom. Its under the car park. Dare tell him I told you and I will make your existence hell. And just so that you know, this whole thing has nothing to do with me, I am not involved.” Tasha Caved, curling up on the sofa, Steve didn’t doubt that she would. He didn’t even pause to ask what she meant by telling him that she wasn’t involved. Tasha really is supportive of their relationship unlike some others in the house... Clint, Fury. Some other agents.  
Five minutes later he was knocking tentatively at Tony’s door.  
“Leave me alone Clint. You wanted me to have nothing to do with Steve. Well fine. I won’t. Just don’t expect me to leave this room.” Slurred Tony in rage from within the room.  
“Tony?” Steve asked softly. There were several crashes, cursing, the sound of breaking glass and the sounds of Tony approaching the door. The door opened.  
“Steve? How’d you know where I went?” Tony asked with pain swirling in his eyes. He was drunk. Very drunk. There were dark circles round his eyes from a severe lack of sleep and his clothes were dirty. he looked well and truly wrecked, like some part of his soul had been broken.  
“Oh god Tony. What happened? Why are you in here like this?” Steve asked, truly pained to see him in this sorry state. Tony just whined. ‘How could the others let him do this to himself. How could they ask Tony to have nothing to do with me?’ Steve asked himself. He stooped down, picked up Tony and carried him up to his proper bedroom. Once they had reached it, Steve cleaned Tony up. Washed him. Brushed his hair. Got him clean clothes, and let him sleep.  
“Is he okay?” Asked Tasha gently when Steve returned to the living room.  
“Don’t talk to me.” Steve replied with absolutely no emotion.  
“Steve,” Began Clint, But Steve cut him off.  
“Why the hell did you tell him to leave me alone? I made a move on him and he suffers from it! What the hell is wrong with you?” He shouted, and Steve never shouts. Bruce looked terrified and so did Clint for that matter.  
“We did not know of this.” Soothed Thor.  
“You never asked. Now if you’ll excuse me i’m getting some headache tablets for Tony.” Growled Steve as he shoved violently past Tasha.

“I heard you shout at them.” Groaned Tony the following morning, as he slowly sat up and waited for his head, the room, the world, to stop spinning.  
“So?” Asked Steve defensively, he was still rather irritated. “They deserved it.”  
“They were only trying to stop you getting hurt.” Sighed Tony, a tear rolling down his cheek. He always knew he wasn’t good enough for Steve, the others had just confirmed it and now he was waiting for Steve to do so too.  
“Don’t give me that crap Tony! I don’t care about what anybody thinks, as long as you are happy.” Steve replied, wiping Tony’s tears and holding him close.  
“I never want to lose you and I lose everyone I love.” Whispered Tony, now completely at Steve’s mercy. He never let anyone this close. Not even Pepper or Rhodey.  
“I’m not going anywhere babe. I love you.” Vowed Steve, kissing Tony with as much force and promise as he could. Adding, “Now, lets go make you some breakfast.”  
“They are out there though.” Tony replied, recoiling into Steve slightly.  
“I know, now take my hand, chin up, lets go. We gotta eat. I won’t let them hurt you again.” Promised Steve as he held out his hand, large and warm and safe, to Tony. Tony took it gratefully and let Steve lead him out into the kitchen.  
“I love you too.” Tony said when Steve sat down opposite him. Getting up, he went and sat in Steve’s lap and kissed him. His nose. His mouth. His chin. In Front of the whole team, not really giving a damn about what they thought anymore. He kissed Steve to let him know that he did love him back. To let him know that he needed him and that he was grateful.  
“I told you they’d be fine without us poking our noses in.” Said Bruce cooley, carefully folding his newspaper and setting it down on the coffee table.  
“Well perhaps if you had said so louder we may have listened.” Spat Clint who was in a foul mood after an argument with Thor about the point of bowling. Thor also supported Steve and Tony. Tasha rose and padded silently up to Tony and kissed him on both cheeks, then padded up to Steve, who was now cooking omelets, and kissed his cheeks too. She then slipped out of the room. Everyone knew that her act was worth a thousand apologies and so they let her go. Nobody saw the tear roll down her cheek.

Approximately a month had passed since the episode where Tony turned into a drunk and hid underground. Things were getting better. Clint apologized. A lot. Steve hadn’t completely forgiven him and hated it when Clint and Tony were alone together. But on the whole, the team were happy again. Harmonious.  
“Morning.” Cooed Steve in Tony’s ear as he passed him a large cup of hot coffee. Tony merely made unintelligible sound that was supposed to be a thank you.  
“Wake up Tony. Please. I want to watch a film with you and I can’t whilst you are sprawled across the sofa.” Steve added in almost, almost, a whine.  
“Boo.” Tasha replied, dropping out of the ceiling, from one of the many hidey-holes Tony had put in the house for Clint and Tasha.  
“Woahaaa-my-days! Jesus Christ Tasha do you mind?!” Screeched Tony, leaping over the back of the sofa and turning white with fright. Tasha and Steve laughed. Tony added “Are you two in cahoots now?! And Isn’t Pepper s’posed to be looking after you?”  
“Aww Tony.” Soothed Steve hugging Tony as he fell face first into Steve’s chest. Tony really does like Steve’s chest. Who can blame him?  
“Poor Tony.” Teased Tasha as she stalked out of the room, grabbed a cup of herbal tea, and stalked in again. “Also, although I am dating Pepper, she doesn’t own me.”  
“You should be a freaking cat. You practically have an invisible tail anyway.” Tony sulked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, his face still on Steve’s chest. Suddenly, Steve pushes Tony back, forcing him to stand by himself.  
“What’s wrong Steve?” Tony asked, concern dripping from his voice.  
“Nothing babe, I just want to see your face.” Laughed Steve as he got down on one knee.  
“Mr Tony Stark, will you do me the huge honour of marrying me?” Asked Steve as he pulled out a ring, his large blue, doe like eyes staring up at Tony in anticipation.  
“Yes! The honour is mine by the way, I mean why you’d...” Began Tony but Steve cut him off with a kiss. The rest of the avengers cheered, neither Tony nor Steve had seen them slip in, but hey, who cares? Tony was going to marry Steve.  
“If I don’t get to be a bridesmaid, you may not survive your wedding.” Smiles Tasha. The threat was light hearted, and made everyone laugh.  
“You are welcome to have the wedding on Asgard, my friends.” Boomed Thor merrily.  
Tony just stared at everyone and wondered why he ever fought Fury about joining the avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, let me know what you think and how I can Improve <3 x


End file.
